


[Podfic] Transform and Roll Out

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompt: Imagine sleepwalking Tony! Bucky following Tony to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, but finding sleepy Tony who tries to create a transformer out of the coffee machine completely adorable!The first time it happened, Bucky was understandably freaked out. He’d like to think anyone would have been, but maybe it was him and his brainwashing hangups. Or maybe it was just seeing Tony shuffling around like a zombie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transform and Roll Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734621) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> This was recorded as a party favor for 4duendeverde! Happy #ITPE!!
> 
> Thank you so much to finely honed for allowing me to podfic this cuteness!!!

Cover Art provided by Somethingincorporeal.

| 

## Transform and Roll Out 

  


**Author:** finely honed  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Bucky/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Prompt: Imagine sleepwalking Tony! Bucky following Tony to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, but finding sleepy Tony who tries to create a transformer out of the coffee machine completely adorable!  
  
The first time it happened, Bucky was understandably freaked out. He’d like to think anyone would have been, but maybe it was him and his brainwashing hangups. Or maybe it was just seeing Tony shuffling around like a zombie.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Transform%20and%20Roll%20Out.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734621) | **Wordcount:** 1468  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Transform%20and%20Roll%20Out.mp3) | **Size:** 8.8 MB | **Duration:** 0:09:10  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Transform%20and%20Roll%20Out.m4b) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:09:10  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
